<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirror Mirror by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653253">Mirror Mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username'>This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somewhere in Another Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the brightest of them all?</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Somewhere in Another Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AUgust 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirror Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lots of love to Lily, who's riding this AU-gust train with me. You bring so much laughter into my life, thanks for being awesome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just before dawn, when the night seems darkest, Tom finds himself looking into the Mirror again. It glows an eerie blue—sunlight reflected on rippling water—throwing warped shadows over his face.</p><p>
  <em>Mirror Mirror on the wall...</em>
</p><p>It started simply, asking questions that confirmed his true power and wealth, until one day, the Mirror answered something unexpectedly.</p><p>
  <em>Who’s the brightest of them all?</em>
</p><p>A young man appeared then, jet black hair and green eyes. Tom saw danger in the way the man carried himself, but something stopped him from acting.</p><p>So now, Tom simply stares, night after night, unable to look away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships. There'll be plenty of rarepairs in interesting combinations with the AUs!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>